What She Shouldn't Have Seen
by Croc9400
Summary: AU. Kim witnessed something she was never meant to witness. She witnessed a group of four teenage boys, murder the mayor of Charlotte NC. The group kidnap her not only because she saw them kill the mayor, but for her beauty. They hold her hostage in a house in Seaford. Sorry summary sucks. I don't own kickin it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Since I have a lot of story ideas I think I'm gonna become one of those people who starts a bunch of stories and then updates each one as I get ideas. I know it's kinda annoying but all these story ideas will to waste if I don't start writing them._**

**Kim's POV**

I was coming home from a party. My boyfriend had helped me sneak out to it. My boyfriend just so happened to be the mayor of Charlotte's son. His name is Garrett and he's really cute and sweet. He was walking me home and he said he had to be home soon so he left. It was only another block or two from my house so I let him go.

I was about a block from my house when I heard a scream coming from an ally. I peered down the ally the scream came from. I gasped at what I saw. There was a grown man surrounded by four teenage boys. Each hold a knife. The first boy took his knife and cut off one of the man's arms, the second cut off the other arm, the third cut off one of this legs, the fourth took off the other leg. After the torso had fallen to the ground the first boy cut off the man's head. It came rolling out of the ally. I squealed. It was the mayor. I squealed even louder, then instantly regretted it.

The boys came out of the ally. All four were fit and had large biceps. They surrounded me. I couldn't see their faces well, but I knew they looked evil.

"What are you doing out here this late beautiful? These streets are dangerous at night" one of the boys asked me. He seemed to be the leader.

"I might ask you the same question." I retorted.

"Oh. Girl's got fire. I like that" he said back,"get her boys"

The three other boys came after me. I tried to defend myself but they easily overpowered me. They lifted me over their heads. I did all I could think of doing. I cried for help.

"HELP! GARRETT! HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Get her in the car! Quickly!" The leader shouted.

They ran me over to a small Camry. I was still shouting for Garrett. They opened the trunk of the Camry and placed me inside. One of the boys handcuffed my hands behind my back, while another out a piece of duct tape over my mouth. The leader took one last look at me before closing the trunk.

A few hours later we stopped. The trunk opened and it was still dark outside. We were in the woods. They got me out and unlocked the handcuffs. Before taking the duct tape off the leader said, "if say anything to anyone we'll kill you. Understand?" I nodded. He ripped the tape off my mouth and told me to get in the backseat. He got in the drivers seat and I was smuched by two of the guys. We got back on the highway then got off at a rest stop. We all walked inside.

With the light I finally saw their faces. The leader, was tall, had shaggy brown hair, and chocolate eyes. He was a few inches taller then me. Another boy, looked Latino. He was about as tall as me, and had short black hair. He also had a few earrings. The third, had red hair. His legs were skinny but he had big biceps. He kinda looked like a nerd. And the fourth had darker skin, he was practically bald. He was as lean as the others. Then I realized they were all wearing tank tops, revealing their large biceps. They were actually quite hot...

When I snapped back to my sense the shaggy haired boy was leading me to the bathroom.

"If you've gotta go, go. We're not stopping again until Missouri." He told me. I walked into the bathroom. I relieved myself and walked out. The boys were waiting for me. They led me out of the rest stop and to the car. I was once again smushed in the back between the Latino and the nerd. We got off at the next exit and I was put back in the trunk. It was a small, right space, but at least it was my own.

We continued driving. We stopped every once and a while. Once in Missouri, twice in Kansas, once on the border of Colorado and Utah, once in Utah, three times in Nevada, and once in California. Not at any one of these stops did I get food and water. I was dehydrated and starving.

When we finally stopped for good we were at a house in the middle of the woods. I could see houses about a half mile in one direction but I knew I couldn't get to them. The shaggy haired boy got me out of the trunk and threw me over his shoulder. He held onto my buttocks. It was uncomfortable and just plain creepy. They unlocked the house and the boy carried me inside. He threw me down on the couch and they all surrounded me.

"Listen cupcake. There's no need to be scared. We won't kill you." The shaggy haired not said. "Now I'm Jack. That's Jerry" he said, pointing to the Latino,"Milton" he pointed to the nerd,"and Eddie" he pointed to the darker skinned boy. "Now" he said ripping the tape off my mouth. Damn it hurt,"who are you? What are you like?"

"First off, if you're not going to kill me, why did you rip me away from everything and everyone I know in love?"

"Because hot stuff, you saw something you were never meant to see. And plus, have you seen yourself?! You're drop dead gorgeous!" Jack told me. I was flattered by the compliment but I didn't take it personally.

"Now. Tell us about yourself." Jack demanded.

"Well, my name is Kim Crawford..."

"Wait wait wait. Kim? Really?" Jerry asked. I nodded at him.

"Jack. That simply won't do. Change her name." Jerry demanded.

"To what?" Jack asked.

"Bethany" Jerry, Milton, and Eddie said at the same time.

"Ok. I can live with that. But with a name like Bethany, she definetly needs a makeover" Jack said.

Bethany. They're changing my name to Bethany?! What's wrong with Kim?! And they were giving me a makeover! What's with that.

"So Bethany. Tell us more about yourself" Jack continued.

"I will not answer to that name" I told him.

"Yes. You will. Bethany." Jack said towering over me. I stood up too but he jut pushed me back onto the couch. Then the doorbell rang.

"Jack? Jerry? Milton? Eddie? Are you in there?! I need to talk to you!" A woman screamed.

"It's Mrs. Ferticle!" Jerry whispered.

"You guys get the door! I'll take care of Bethany" Jack said, slapping a piece of tape over my mouth. He drug me down the hallway and into a coat closet.

"Hey beautiful. Finally. Some time away from those morons." He said, stroking my cheek. I pulled away best I could, but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Don't try anything funny. I have a gun in my pocket" he whispered to me. Outside the closet I heard the door open.

"Hi Mrs. Ferticle!" Eddie said.

"Why hello Eddie, Jerry, Milton. Where's Jack?"

"Upstairs. Why?" Milton asked.

"I just wanted to know what he carried into the house"

"Oh that" Jerry started, "Jack has been having issues lately since his break up with Ginger, so he bought a manican that looked just like her. He's upstairs with it now. The poor guy"

"I know you kids are up to no good and I'm gonna find out what" she said before slamming the door.

"You guys can come out now!" Milton shouted. Jack dragged me out of the closet by the ear.

"We should get to bed. Give her less to wonder about" Jack said. Gesturing towards the window. I assumed he meant Mrs. Ferticle.

"What bout her?" Jerry asked, pointing to me.

"I've got space in my room" Jack said. He locked arms with me and dragged me upstairs. There was a hallway upstairs. Just a hallway. In the hallway there were two doors on either side, and one at the end of the hall.

"The bathroom at the end of the hall is for guests. There are bathrooms in all the bedrooms too. This is mine" he said pointing to the door on the far right, "Jerry's" he pointed to the one next to his,"Milton's" he said pointing to the one across from his,"and Eddie's" he pointed to the last one before dragging me into his bedroom. I didn't know what was going to happen in there, I just assumed they were going to be bad.

When we entered the bedroom was large. Jack had a full queen size bed. He had a desk with papers and books covering it. Two nightstands, each with a lamp on them, a closet, and two dressers, one tall and thin, one short and fat. There was also a bookcase. His walls were covered in Bobby Wasabi posters, and other karate legends. For an evil kid, he had some nerdy interests.

"You may get a shower. Don't use all the hot water. I need some too" Jack told me. He walked over to me and unlocked the handcuffs. He took the tape off my mouth. Then he jestured to the bathroom. I slowly walked to it. The inside was huge. There was a toilet and sink. Plus there was a shower and one of the biggest bath tubs I had ever seen I was half tempted to take a bath but I just decided to take a quick shower.

After I finished I got dressed and exited the bathroom. He took her hand and lead her to his closet. Inside there was a pole, with a ring welded on, and there was a pair of handcuffs through the loop.

"Who has this in their house?!" I asked him.

"When you're a criminal, you keep it around" he responded. Then he locked the cuffs around my wrist and put another piece of tape over my mouth.

"Sweet dreams, princess" he whispered in his ear. His breath was warm. Then he kissed me on the cheek. He back up and closed the closet door. I heard the shower start so I started sobbing. I had just been ripped from my home, my family, my friends, everything, in the blink of the eye, because I saw them murder the mayor. Poor Garrett! I'm gone, his father's dead, his mother hates him, and he has three younger brothers to take care of! The only reason his mother stayed with them was because of their father. Once she hears the news I know she'll leave. And Garrett doesn't have any other family members. At least he turns eighteen in a month so his family won't be split up in foster homes.

I continued sobbing. Then I heard the bedroom door open. I quickly stopped crying as the closet door was yanked open. Jerry was on the other side.

"Will you be quiet?! I'm trying to sleep!" He shouted then shut the door, then left the bedroom. I heard Jack get out of the bathroom and I silently cried. I silently cried myself to sleep.

**_So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. Don't let me know if you hated though. I hate flames. Oh and the only reason I said a lot about Garrett, is because he's coming back later in the story. First person to review this chapter gets a sneak peek at chapter 2._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kim's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I thought it was all just a horrid dream. When I realized I was handcuffed to a pole, I knew it wasn't. I yanked at the chains around my wrists but it was no use. Then the closet door opened. It was Jack without a shirt on.

"Morning sweetness? Sleep well?" I just gave him a look.

"Oh right" he said ripping the tape off my mouth.

"I felt like I slept in a five star hotel" I said sarcastically. He pulled a tank top down from his closet and put it on.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked while unlocking the chains. I nodded slightly as he reattached different handcuffs around my wrists. He walked me downstairs. The other guy were already downstairs. They were all eating cereal, while watching the news.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Seeing if we made the news" Eddie responded with a mouthful of cereal. Jack walked me past them and into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet then asked me, "Cheerios or Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch" I told him. He brough down both boxes and poured one in each bowl. He poured milk into each bowl, put a spoon in then walked out. He told me to follow him. I did. As we were walking down the hallway I kicked him and he fell to the ground. I turned and ran toward the kitchen. The back door was in the kitchen.

"GUYS! GET HER!" Jack shouted standing up. Despite the handcuffs around my wrists I managed to get the door opened. I ran about ten feet before I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and turn me around. It was Jack. The others guys surrounded us.

"Don't you EVER do that again. You understand?" He asked me. I said nothing.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He shouted in my face.

"Yes. Yes I understand" I said quickly.

"Good" he said calmly,"now lets try this again. Boys take her into the living room"

Eddie, Milton, and Jerry grabbed me and dragged me into the living room. Jack followed us, but he stopped in the kitchen. They sat me down on the couch. Milton was on one side of me. Eddie and Jerry each sat in arm chairs, and there was an empty space next to me. I assumed Jack sat there. Sure enough he came in and sat down next to me. He spoon fed me the cereal, and held a cup for me to drink. They were talking about food poisoning on TV. Then the story changed and they were talking about what happened the night before in Charlottle.

"Awesome guys! We made the news!" Eddie said excitedly.

"Good work guys" Jack said. They were talking about the mayor. Then Garrett came on. He was crying.

"Can you turn it up please?" I asked. Without hesitation, or asking me why, Jerry grabbed the remote and turned the TV up.

"Yeah. It is really sad. My father was the only reason my mom stayed around. Now I have my three younger brothers to care for, because she abandoned us. I'm eighteen, I can take care of them it's just, it'd be easier with my girlfriend around" he said wiping a tear. I was choking up.

"What happened to her? Where is she?" The reporter asked

"That's just is. I don't know. I left her to go home, but I heard her scream, now I can't find her, or her body"

"What was her name?' She asked.

"Kim Crawford"

I looked dumbfounded then angry. They started yelling and shoving at each other. At some point I was through onto the floor. I could see the window and the front door. I saw a woman approaching. Then she knocked on the door. All the guys walked over to the door. They opened it.

"Hey Mrs. Ferticle" Milton said.

"That is it boys. Where is Kim?!" She yelled storming into the house. Jack nodded at Jerry. Jerry took out a gun and shot Mrs. Ferticle in the head.

**_So there is chapter two. Sorry it's kinda short but I'm working on something new. It's a parady of the hunger games. Sorta. But I've gotta make up all the rules of the game, the contestants, etc. It's really complicated and difficult. I'll try and update ASAP but I really wanna finish planning that other story. Until then. Follow, favorite, and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim's POV

I watched as Mrs. Ferticle's body fell. She was my only chance of escape. The door was still open.

"HELP!" I shouted,"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Jerry, Eddie. You get the body. Milton deal with anyone who comes to the door. I'll get Kim"

"I thought her name was Bethany" Jerry said.

"It is. But I'm calling her Kim" he quickly picked me up and covered my mouth. I saw Jerry and Eddie pick up the body and move it toward the back door. Milton shut the door and waited. Then Jack drug me upstairs. We went into his bedroom.

"If you move or say ANYTHING. You will regret it" he said to me. then he ran out of the room. I went and sat on the bed.

Jack's POV(readers-yes finally! A POV change!)

I left Kim in.p the bedroom and ran to the top of the stairs. I peered down and saw Milton, Jerry, and Eddie arguing with a bunch of the neighbors. Damn why did we move into such a nice town?! I knew I had to get out of there fast. And I was bringing Kim with me. I ran back into the bedroom and locked the door.

"What's wrong Jack?" Kim asked me, standing up.

"Nothing. We've gotta move. Now." I said running over to the dresser. I grabbed two changes of clothes and a hairbrush. Don't judge me. Then I ran over to the wall. While I was centering myself to break the wall when I saw Kim wandering toward the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her over next to me.

"Not this time sweetness" I said to her. I recentered myself and made a hole in the wall. It took a few kicks to go through the siding, but I eventually made a hole big enough for a person to get through.

"Jump" I told her.

"What are you insane?!" She asked me.

"There are bushes down below" I said back. She just shook her head. I grabbed her arm and jumped. She struggled to get out of my grip, but I held on tight. We landed in the bushes below the window. I took out my keys, which I kept in my pocket at all times and peered around the house. All the neighbors were inside. I popped the trunk, covered Kim's mouth, and ran. I threw her in the trunk of the car and closed it, being careful not to hurt her. Then I put the car in neutral and started pushing it down the street. I didn't want to raise an alarm. After I was far enough away from the house I jumped in the car, started it, put it in drive, then drove. I pulled over for the cops who came rushing down the street. Then I realized the neighbors know my lisense plate. Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! I drove to the edge of the forest, and got out of the car. I got Kim out of the trunk and I pushed the car down the hill. I grabbed Kim and pulled her into the forest.

Once deep in the forest we stopped running. I looked at the clothes I had. I had grabbed two pairs of pants, and one shirt. I couldn't stay in the one I was wearing, because, the neighbors have seen me in that shirt, and it was kinda customized so. Damn you neighbors! I should have killed you when I had the chance. I took out the handcuff key, and unlocked Kim's hands. I put them into my back pocket, because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need them later.

"Kim. You need to change your clothes" I said, handing her the shirt, and one of the pairs of pants. It just so happen to be my old gi pants.

"You took karate?" She asked, taking the clothes.

"Yeah for a little bit" I responded.

"What level were you at?" She asked me, while turning away and taking off her shirt.

"I don't want to brag, but I was a second degree black belt" I said cockily

"Yeah. That's TOTALLY not bragging" she said, turning around, while pulling the shirt down over her stomach. It was long, so it was like a short dress. She beat over and changed her pants.

"You're turn. I won't look" she said.

"Look all you want." I said taking off my shirt. I flexed and she giggled. Then I changed my pants right in front of her. I took the rest of the clothes and we continued walking through the woods. I was starting to really like Kim.

Kim's POV

I was starting to really like Jack. At first I hated him. Then I realized he was perfect, sweet, loving, funny...

After a few hours it started getting dark. Jack built a small fire pit and used his keys to start a fire. After we had a good fire going, he burnt his custom made shirt. Then the other pairs of pants, and my shirt.

"Jack. Why did you" I hesitated,"why did you start killing people?" I asked him. That looked like it hit home.

"My parents always abused me when I was little, and they treated my younger brother like he was the king of the universe. One day I got so fed up with it I killed my brother. I also killed my mother and my father, then I ran away. Then I met the guys. They had similar situations. Eddie and Milton's parents disowned them, and Jerry ran away from his foster home. The mayor of Charlotte knew out secret, so we had to kill him. It wasn't my idea to make it that painful for him. That was Jerry. The parents at his foster home did that. I just wanted it done and over with" then he stopped. He was still hurting from that. I could see it in his eyes.

"Kim" he started,"I-I like you. A lot. I know you may not feel the same way, because I kidnapped you, but..."

I cut him off by kissing him. His lips were warm. He immediately kissed back.

"KIM?!" I heard someone shouted. Jack and I quickly split apart. I looked at who had said my name.

"GARRETT?!" I shouted.

**_Again. Sorry for shortness. Also sorry if things are shoving a little too quick. Sooooooo? How was that? Good right? I told you Garrett would be back. There he is. Also I'm writing a new story(big surprise there) and I need an OC. The kid is going to be Jack's older brother. I am only telling you this because I want you guys to come with it! Because I'm too lazy and I'm working on my kickin it version of the hunger games story. So please follow favorite, and review(by giving me OC ideas)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kim's POV**

Garrett was standing there. He immediately ran over and grabbed me away from Jack. He put me behind his back.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Garrett shouted,"GO! GET AWAY FROM US!"

Jack stood up. He walked toward us, and Garrett pushed me back.

"Why should I get away from you?" Jack asked.

"I know what you've done! Twisted her mind! Well, you're gonna stop now. Get the hell out of here! Or I'll kill you"

"You'll kill me?!" Jack asked. Then he took a stance. Garrett took one too. He and I did karate together. That's how I met him. I ran inbetween Garrett and Jack.

"Guys stop! I've always dreamt of being fought over by two guys, but not a fight to the death! Please"

They both looked at me, then gave each other stone cold looks.

"Lets go Kim" Garrett said, walking away. I stayed where I was. I wasn't ready to leave Jack. Ever.

"Kim?" Garrett turned around and asked me.

"Garrett. I, I'm sorry. I can't leave Jack" tears started filling my eyes. Over the past two days crying was one of the last things I did. I'm doing it now.

"Why can't you leave him? He's a robber, a kidnapper and a murderer! He'll kill you the second you two are alone!"

"No he won't! I trust him Garrett. And you can't tell me otherwise"

Then he did the last thing I'd ever expect he'd do. He ran over to Jack and hit him in the head. Jack fell to the ground, unconscious.

"JACK!" I screamed, as I ran over to him. But Garrett grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"How could you love him? You love me"

"I can't love you. Not after Jack. And especially not after what you just did" I said breaking free of his grip. I walked over to Jack and nealt down beside him. What I didn't notice at the time, was Garrett pulling out his cell phone.

After about five minutes Jack came to. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I helped him sit up and he rested his back against the tree.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he responded, "where's Garrett?"

"I don't know" I said. I kissed him lightly on the forehead then rested my head on his shoulder. We were both tired so we easily fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of police cars. I immediately sat up and so did Jack.

"Jack we have to get out of here!" I told him. He nodded in agreement and stood up. I took his hand and we went running through the woods. We were totally lost, but we headed away from the police sirens. Then we heard dog barking.

"Jack. If they have anything of yours, or if they find that fire pit. They'll have your scent!"

"It's fine! Were going to be ok! I know somebody" he reassured me. Then he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Rudy" he started,"I need you to pick us up at the gully. We need to make a quick getaway"

"Be there soon Jack" I heard the man, Rudy, on the other end of the phone say. Jack hung up and the pulled me in the other direction. I could hear cars nearby. Then we stopped at the edge of a gully. I could see a few more trees, then a road on the other side. The gully was too big to jump, so Jack slid into it. I heard the dog barking coming closer, so I slid in after him. I splashed into a little puddle at the bottom then I ran over next to Jack. We started climbing the side of the gully, which was steep and wet. I looked back and saw the dogs at the edge of the gully.

"Jack" I said wide eyed, tapping him. He turned around and his eyes went wide too. The dogs just stood that the edge, waiting for command. Jack and I climbed faster. Once we were almost at the top, the cops arrived at the edge of the gully.

"Go! Get him!" One of the cops shouted. The dogs ran into the gully after us, as the cop was talking over his radio. One of the dogs had managed to get up the side of the gully, and it bit Jack's leg. He groaned in pain and I pushed him out of the gully. Then he pulled me out. We went running toward the road. I saw a small, gray car sitting on the side of the road.

"Go get in the car. That's Rudy's" Jack told me. I put his arm around me and I helped him run to the car. Once we got there I opened the backseat door and pushed Jack in and I went in after him.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" I shouted, buckling my seatbelt. Jack was doing the same. Rudy stepped on the gas and we went flying onto the highway. I could hear dogs barking behind us.

"Hey Jack. Who's your lady friend?" Rudy asked.

"Seriously Rudy?" Jack responded. After that nobody talked for a while. P

"Hey Rudy" I asked

"What do you want cupcake?"

"Do you have a first aid kit? A dog bit Jack's leg"

"Yeah. One second" while keeping his eye on the road he reached into the glove comparetment. He took it a red box. He handed it back to me.

"Thank you" I told him,"Jack, give me your leg"

"Ok. I'm gonna need a saw" he said sarcastically, while lifting his leg up off the floor

"Really?" I asked him

"Really."

I took off his shoe and roles up his pant leg. There was blood rolling all down his leg. I took a wipe and wiped up all the blood. Then I took some alcohol and dabbed it on the deep wound. He winced.

"I'm sorry Jack. I've gotta clean it, otherwise it'll get infected." He just nodded at me. I put some gauze over the cut, and taped it down. Then I took a bandage and wrapped it around his ankle. I rolled down hs pant leg as we pulled into a driveway. It looked like an everyday house. I helped Jack out of the car and into the house. I sat him down on the couch the Rudy pinned me against the wall.

"Ok who are you? Really? Are you a spy?"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked him.

"Rudy relax. She's with me" Jack told him. Rudy let go of me and walked out of the room. I sat down on the couch next to Jack. He out his arm around me.

"You ok?" I asked him. He nodded.

"My ankle hurts a little bit" he told me.

"No duh" I responded. He laughed.

"Hey you wanna watch one of my favorite movies?" He asked me.

"Sure why not" I said. Jack stood up and hobbled over to the pile of DVDs. He looked through the, until he found the one he was looking for. He put it in the DVD player, came back, and sat down next to me. We watched a few previews then the movie came on.

"Kung Fu Cop 77? Starring Bobby Wasabi?" I asked him. He gave me the "a yeah" nod. I shook my head and we continued watching. We had the volume all the way up. Then all of a sudden the door burst open and police officers burst in. I stood up, and helped Jack. Two officers grabbed him, and handcuffed him. He struggled but they dragged him outside. I ran out after him. Other officers tried to grab me, but I just shoved them off.

"Kimberly Crawford" an officer, it looked like the chief, asked me, "would you like to press charges?"

I met Jack's eyes. He was halfway down the lawn.

"No" I said.

"I would" I looked and saw Garrett getting out of one of the police cars.

**_Hello all! Remember that OC I was talking about that I needed? Jack's older brother. The person who gives me the winning OC gets to choose which story I update next OR gets a sneak peek of the story with the OC in it. If you're a guest and you win I'm gonna need like an email address or something to send it to. i might regret saying that but I need that OC badly._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kim's POV**

I walked right over to Garrett and looked him in the eye.

"Why do you want to press charges against Jack?!" I asked him. I was quite pissed off and really angry.

"Because he kidnapped you! And killed my father!"

"I understand the 'he killed my father' thing by why do you want to press charges against him because he kidnapped me?! It has nothing to so with you! If I wanted to press charges, I would've. Jack and the guys kidnapping me was the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Wait. Jack and THE GUYS?" He asked me,"what guys?" He asked.

"Is this am interrogation?" I asked him, walking up the lawn toward Jack and the police officers.

"I demand for Jack to be let go and to be brought with me" I said boldly.

"Why would you like that Miss. Crawford? Unless you lost your memory, which would be yet ANOTHER offense Mr. Brewer, you should remember perfectly well that he..."

"Yes I understand he kidnapped me, but it's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"That's great kid" he said dully,"you can say that at his hearing" then they started pulling him away. Before they could do anything else I ran up and kissed him. He kissed me back. I had to do it because I knew that would be the last time I might be the last time I would kiss him in a very long time.

Garret came up and pulled me off of Jack.

"JACK!" I shouted across the lawn. Garrett brought me into a police car that was going to take us to the hotel we were going to be staying at until Jack's trial. Those were going to be long, Garrett filled days.

**Jack's POV**

I. Hate. Prison. It's like you're a cages animal in here. You get crappy food, and you have to wear orange. Ugh. It's been two days since they arrested me. The first day I got there I got in a fight with the prison bully, I guess you could call him.

_I was thrown inside and I sat down. Pondering over what had just happened. I felt so bad leaving Kim with Garrett. It made me feel like I had nothing left to live for._

_"Hey look everybody" I heard a voice say,"there's some fresh meat"_

_"Hey new kid" another one shouted. I looked up. There was a group of five or six boys who looked to be about seventeen standing in front of me. The one that seemed to be their leader had dirty blonde hair, with brown eyes and a huge nose._

_"Yes?" I asked politely._

_"What are you in for?" He asked me._

_"Eh. I'd rather not talk about it" I stood up and walked away_

_"Awww!" He said mockingly,"the new kid is a little baby. Doesn't want to tell us that he stole his little sister's bicycle. Boohoohoo!"_

_"You know what" I said tuning around and walking back toward them,"that is the kinda stuff I don't like to hear"_

_"So what you gonna do about it pip squeak?" He asked._

_"Oh nothing" I said, turning around. I heard a punch coming and I caught it in my hand._

_"You probably shouldn't have done that" I said. Then I turned fully around and kicked him in the stomach. His other goones started attacking me. These guys weren't as good as Frank and the black dragons. They were better. A second came after me, so I ducked and flipped him over my back. I then took him, and threw him ino the crowd that had formed around us. The leader came back again. I moved out of the way and he crashed into one of his friends. The friend was out cold but I'm not sure if the leader was. The last two guys came after me, and I ran toward the wall. I jumped up on it then pushed off it. I kicked them both in the head then they fell to the ground. Now all of them were on the ground either totally unconscious, or moaning._

_About five minutes later the cops came in. They dragged me back to my cell._

_That's where I was sitting now. I'm my cell. I guess you could call it time out. A two day time out. The only time I got to leave was to eat. And even then I was handcuffed to a table far away from everyone else. I guess you get a reputation from taking down the prison bully._

A cop came and got me out of my cell. He told me I had a visitor. I just assumed it was Kim. But it wasn't. When we got there, Garrett was on the other side of the glass. I sat down in the chair, and picked up the phone.

"What do you want Garrett?" I asked dully.

"I just want to let you know, that you should get mighty comforterable in that prison cell"

"Why is that? We still have the trial" I said, confused.

"Yeah. You're so going to be found guilty"

"What makes you think that?"

"You've got nobody to speak for you" he said.

"Yeah I do. I've got Kim"

"No you don't" he laughed,"she's not going to be at the hearing. I am"

"What do you mean she's not going to be at the hearing? She said she'd come when I talked to her yesterday"

"Yeah. Yesterday. I'm going to make sure she doesn't come. Enjoy prison Jack" he said as he hung up the phone. Then he stood up and left. I needed to talk to the guys and I needed to get out of here. The officer grabbed me and started bringing me back to my cell.

"Officer. Wait. Kim. The girl at the scene with me. She is in terrible danger. You need to let me go. I have to go save her!" I shouted.

"No way kid. You're going back to your cell"

"No I'm serious! That guy Garrett is going to keep her from going to my hearing!" I shouted. The officer just shook his head.

"Fine. If you won't let me do it. Then will you please get SOMEBODY, anybody, to look after her"

"No. We're not going on a wild goose chase because you want your accuser put away" then something came over his radio,"you've got another visitor" he dragged me back to the visiting area. This time I was happy to see Milton on the other side of the glass.

"Oh Milton thank god" I said sitting down. Then alarms started going off. The officer ran from the room and I was alone with Milton. How convient.

"Milton! I HAVE to get out of here"

"Yeah no duh. The food probably sucks"

"No Milton! Kim is in trouble! You and the guys have gotta break me out"

"Yeah. About that. Jerry and Eddie got taken in"

"What" I said. This put major flaws in my plan. At least I had the smart one.

"I can try and break you out alone. What's your cell number?"

"Sixteen" I replied.

"Cool. I'll see you tonight"

"Hey Milton. I'm going to try and get out now. If I do I'll be in th forest out back. If I'm not there in an hour, resort to plan B"

He gave me a thumbs up and left. I stood up and walked to the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I looked don the hallway. I heard sirens and fighting coming from one end, and a bright, peaceful light coming from the other. I decided it would be smart to go to the bright peaceful light.

I walked down that hallway then turned the corner. I heard dog barking coming from a few of the rooms. Scary. Then I realized I'd have to go threw the police station to get out. First I took off the orange jumpsuit. I still didn't have a shirt, but it was fine. Then, still with the jumpsuit in hand I climbed into the air ducts.

Once inside I threw it aside and started crawling. Soon I came upon an air conditioner. I peered through it and saw outside. I saw a car parked right outside the woods and I could have sworn I saw some red hair in it. I pushed on the air conditioner. It didnt budge. I kept trying and trying but it didn't move. I kept crawling but I couldn't find anything. I went back to the air conditioner and started pushing again. Then I saw someone get out of the car. He took out a shot gun and aimed it at the sir conditioner. I moved to the side as he fired the gun. He fired it four times until it fell to it's death. That had to have caught the police's attention.

I peered at my escape route and gasped. We were our stories above ground, but I needed to get out. I slid out and grabbed onto the bricks. Thank god they were uneven. I started climbing down, quickly but carefully. I was about three stories above ground when my foot slipped. Since I wasn't wearing a shirt my stomach got all scratched up. I managed to grab onto a brick about a story from the ground. From there I just dropped. I could hear the police officers coming.

"MILTON START THE CAR!" I screamed. He jumped in the car and started it. There was no way I would make it across the lawn before the police came.

"START DRIVING STRAIGHT AT ME!" I shouted. He looked at me like I was crazy. I was crazy, but either way I was probably going to die. He shook his head then started driving straight at me. As soon as it was close enough I jumped. I landed on the hood of the car then I jumped on top. Blood still coming out fo my stomach I'm pretty sure I got some on Milton's car. Oops. As we drove toward the cops they swerved to get out of the way. Then I heard gun shots. I banged on the sun roof.

"MILTON OPEN THE SUN ROOF!" I shouted to him. The sun roof started opening slowly as we approached the highway. Just as we got on the sun roof was open and I dove into the passenger seat. Milton closed the sun roof and continued driving.

"Milton. Pull off at this exit. They'll expect us to keep going. I think there's a car dealership up here. I think he sells used cars. We need a new one"

"But Jack. Cars cost thousands of dollars and we don't have the money to put down..."

I cut him up by holding up wades of hundred dollar bills.

"Go into the dealer. By the cheapest, FUCTIONING, car, and come out for me. My face is all over the news" I told him. He pulled into the car dealership and got out of the car. He went inside the dealership and I slumped down in the seat.

About an hour later Milton came out with a set of keys. I kept my head down as we walked to the new car. Once inside I asked him,"can I have your hoodie? It'll hide my face, and I can go in somewhere and get service"

"Sure" he said, taking off his hoodie, and handing it to me. I put it on and zipped it up. Milton started the car and we were off.

"Milton give me your cell phone" I told him. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I dialed Kim's number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Come on Kim. Pick up!" I said under my breath. Then the phone stopped ringing and I heard a voice on the other end. It wasn't Kim's.

"Jack. It's about time you called" I heard him say.

"Garrett" I wasn't at all surprised,"where is she?"

"No where you need to be concerned of"

"768 north currington way!"**_(A/N. Idk if that's a real place)_**I heard a voice shout. It was Kim. Then I heard Garrett shout,"will somebody PLEASE shut her up?!"

"Don't lay a hand on her"

"I won't. Harry! Call the FBI. Have them track the call"

I immediately shut the phone and threw it out the window.

"Dude what was that for?!" Milton asked.

"They're tracking the call"

"Oh. Right. Ill but another brand new iPhone 5. Don't worry"

"I'll take care of it. Just go to 768 North Currington Way"

Milton punched the address into the GPS and we were off.

**_This story is almost over(AWWWWWW),but it should be done in the next few days. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was obsessing over National Treasure. It's a great movie. I'm watching the mummy later this week. I know I'm a little behind but still. I'm starting to write a fanfiction or two for National Treasure so if you like that movie keep an eye out for it. Follow favorite and review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kim's POV**

Garrett had taken me to an old apartment building. It looked like nobody's lived there since the seventies. It was kinda creepy. I didn't fully trust him so he went in first. We walked up the stairs to the second floor when it happened. He turned and grabbed me. I wrestled free and tried to run but Harry, Connor, and James(his younger brothers) blocked the stairs.

"What are you doing Garrett?!" I asked.

"Jack isn't going to leave jail. And there's no way you're going to help him get out, or even visit him. Ever."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" I scoffed.

"Because" he said, stepping up to me,"I am in charge of you" he grabbed my shoulders. I tried getting free, but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me go.

**Jack's POV**

We were speeding down the highway. Milton was a very good driver. He hasn't driven in a few years, at least not with me in the car. I guess it's kinda like riding a bike.

While we were driving down an old, empty back road I was using a bottle of water; and some old cotton gloves I found in the glove compartment(no pun intended!) to clean my stomach wound. It stung A LOT. Milton was lecturing me on how I should get some alcohol on it. I finally got him to shut up by telling him we didn't have an alcohol. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we got there, I got out of the car, then told Milton,"stay in the car. Keep it running. If I'm not out in 30 minutes call the police. Tell them where to find me. And Garrett"

"Sure thing Jack. Be careful" he said

"Don't worry. I will be" I smiled and walked inside. It was very old and very abandoned. I walked slowly up the stairs, trying not to make any noise.

I had checked all the floors and nobody was there. I then wondered if they had a basement. I didn't care anymore. I ran down the stairs. Sure enough, there was an another door in the lobby. I took a deep breath and walked over to it.

I tugged on the nob. It wouldn't budge. They were in there. I took a step back and did a flying side kick into the door. It opened an I ended up doing a summersault into the room. Kim was tied up in the corner with four boys surrounding her. Garret was one of them. Then three boys who looked like him, but maybe about five years younger. I assumed they were his brothers.

"Jack!" Kim said hopefully.

"Jack!" Garrett said in disgust

"Jack?!" The three younger boys seemed surprised. Serves them right. After a long starring contest(that I won), the younger boys came after me. One of them, I flipped over my shoulder. The second, head-butted me in the stomach. I have to admit it hurt A LOT, but I defied every rule of courtesy ever and hit him where it hurt.

"Never out your head down in a fight kiddo" I said as he fell to the ground. The third one, the biggest of the three, went to roundhouse kick Jack in the face. Jack caught his foot, and without saying anything, flipped him to the ground. Then he looked up at Garrett. Garrett looked shocked that I had taken out his brothers.

Then Garrett charged at me. I punched him in the chest. He fell to the ground then quickly got up. I went to kick him again, but he caught my foot and flipped me. I got my feet under him, and thew him across the room. He hit the rotting wooden wall, the collapsed onto the ground.

I ran across the room to untie Kim. As soon as she was untied she hugged me. I hugged her back. Then I heard something.

"What's that?" I asked. Then I recognized the sounds. they were police cars.

"CRAP! Milton you idiot!" I shouted.

"Wait" Kim said, "I have an idea"

* * *

We ran out of the building and there were lots of guns pointed at us. Kim shielded me.

"Officers please. Don't hurt him. He saved my life. Garrett is the liar"

"No I'm not!" Garrett had found his way down the stairs.

"Garrett had been the one who kidnapped me all along. I did see a group of THREE boys murder his father WHILE I was with Jack. We were both kidnapped. They made Jack one of them, and he had to play along to keep us both alive. Then when we escaped Garrett found us. He took me while you guys took Jack. Then Jack escaped from where he clearly didn't belong and saved my life"

"Is this true?" the head officer asked. Kim and I nodded while Garrett frantically shook his head.

"Him and his three little brothers who are inside kidnapped me. And Jack saved me. Take them please" Kim clung tightly to my chest. I smiled and hugged her. The officers cleared a path for us, and we both climbed into the car. Milton was driving and Kim and I were in the back.

"Where to?" Milton asked.

"Charlotte. I wanna meet Kim's parents" Jack said as he smiled at Kim. Milton smiled too and started the car. Then they were off.

**_Now this story is finished. I feel accomplished. In two hours I finished two stories. I'm awesome! Hoped you liked this story! Please check out my other ones! Peace out! _**


End file.
